The Writings on the Wall
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: Quais as situações que nos fazem lembrar da nossa infância? Prata no I Challenge de Infância do 3v


_Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem à tia J.K., e eu não ganho nada com eles._

_N/A: Obrigada à DarkAngel, que betou a fic pra mim, como uma boa irmã mais velha!_

_A música é Do you realize??, do The Flaming Lips, e não é minha. Fica bem legal como fundo! xD_

* * *

The writings on the wall

Ela não tinha o costume de ficar relembrando o passado. Principalmente a sua infância. Não que tivesse sido ruim, de modo algum. Apenas não conseguia achar tempo entre tudo que fazia para voltar até os seus dias de inocência. Mas a situação havia mudado. Naquele dia, ela teria muito tempo para perder-se em memórias.

Fora uma menina risonha na maior parte do tempo. Brincou com bonecas, como toda garota, mas também adorava invadir as brincadeiras de seus irmãos, pelo simples fato de serem "brincadeiras de garotos". Eles raramente a deixavam brincar, e ela não tinha a quem recorrer. Sua mãe, sempre severa, nunca a defendeu, então ela aprendeu desde pequena a lutar por tudo aquilo que quisesse. Sabia, quase que instintivamente, que ser uma garotinha chorona não realizaria seus desejos.

Seu pai, sim, fazia tudo que ela queria. No entanto, ela passava muito pouco tempo com ele, então os momentos onde os dois se divertiam eram muito bem aproveitados.

Mas agora não haveria mais diversão. Tudo havia se tornado sério, embora a garota não pudesse dizer que viera de surpresa. Os quatro anos de guerra pareciam ter sido apenas uma preparação para aquele momento, e, apesar de tudo, o que ela mais queria naquele momento era poder não ter consciência do que havia acontecido, não sentir tanta dor quanto ela sentia. Queria poder voltar a ser criança, onde preocupações eram inexistentes, onde achava que tudo sabia, mas de pouco tinha real conhecimento.

_-Papai! – gritou ela, correndo atrás dele e se abraçando nas pernas do homem, o único lugar onde a pequena garota alcançava. Deveria ter cinco anos, ou até mais. Sempre aparentara ser menor do que realmente era. Algo que a irritava até agora. _

_-O que foi Ginny? – A garota soltou-se dos joelhos do pai, para que este a pegasse no colo, e tirou o chapéu azul que cobria seus cabelos vermelhos, o jogando no chão. _

_-Quero ir no parquinho! – a pequena fez uma careta, pois sem o chapéu o sol atingia seus olhos. _

_-Mas como você quer ir no parquinho, se só se comporta mal? – disse o homem, fazendo uma falsa cara severa. _

_-Mas, papai, eu não derrubei a goiaba de propósito. Ela caiu quando eu tava comendo, e quando fui chamar mamãe para limpar, Ron escorregou. Ele veio atrás de mim, e eu corri atrás de você. Quando viu que eu tava te procurando no jardim, o mano voltou para dentro! – a garota gargalhou, e o pai sorriu também. _

_-Está bem, mas porque jogou o chapéu no chão? _

_-Porque ele é muito grande, e eu não vejo nada. _

_-Está bem, você não fez nada de mal. Mas vai ter que colocar o chapéu para irmos até a vila, e, se comportar bem, talvez nós possamos comprar um sorvete. _

_-Eba! Vamos logo. – disse Ginny, pulando do colo do pai, pegou o chapéu e o colocou na cabeça. Pegou na mão do homem, e o puxou até o pequeno portão da casa. _

_Os dois andaram pela estreita estrada de chão que levava até o vilarejo próximo, onde Ginny gostava de ir com o seu pai, brincar no parquinho e tomar sorvete. O Sr. Weasley também gostava de admirar o cotidiano dos trouxas que viviam lá. Muitas vezes passavam tardes lá, sem ter avisado ninguém antes, o que na volta lhes garantia uma bronca da Sra. Weasley, mas Ginny não se importava. Ela era pequena demais para temer as coisas ruins que havia no mundo. _

_Após andarem uma pequena distância, a estrada, antes de terra, passou a ser de pedras. As árvores que ladeavam o caminho foram trocadas por pequenas casas e edifícios. Continuaram indo, até chegarem na praça. Era uma quadra, toda arborizada e com bancos de cimento. Numa parte, havia a pracinha, e algumas crianças se divertiam nos brinquedos. Perto dali, havia uma pequena sorveteria, um restaurante e algumas lojas. A garota continuou a puxar o pai, até o balanço. Ele colocou a ruiva no balanço e empurrou a corrente, fazendo com que a garota balançasse. _

_Do you realize that you have the most beautiful face?_

_(Você se dá conta de que tem o rosto mais bonito?)_

_-Pai, pára. – disse Ginny, fazendo cara de brava. _

_-Mas por quê?! – perguntou o Sr. Weasley, parando o balanço. _

_-Porque balança. _

_-Mas, até esses dias, o balanço era seu brinquedo favorito. E certamente balança, porque é feito para balançar, querida. _

_-Ele balança! – disse a ruiva, batendo o pé. – E eu não gosto de brinquedos que balançam! _

_-Certo. Onde você quer brincar? – disse ele, pegando a menina no colo. Ela varreu o parquinho com os olhos, procurando por algum que lhe agradasse. _

_-Eu quero brincar na gangorra. – decretou, e o pai a levou até lá, pois decidiu não irritá-la ainda mais e explicar que a gangorra também balançava. _

_Do you realize we're floating in space?_

_(Você se dá conta de que estamos flutuando no espaço?)_

_Ginny brincou um pouco, e quando se cansou, foi até o pai e pediu para ir tomar sorvete. Atravessaram a rua de pedra até a sorveteria, a menina novamente puxando o pai. O lugar era pequeno, mas muitas mesinhas se espalhavam pelo aposento, e num canto havia um balcão onde ficava uma moça que anotava os pedidos. Ginny queria uma casquinha, mas seu pai sabia que ela se lambuzava toda comendo, e que quando chegassem em casa a Sra. Weasley ficaria louca se soubesse que eles haviam comido sorvete e a garota havia se sujado. Mas Ginny era muito teimosa, e seria mais que inútil discutir com ela. Quem sabia lidar com o gênio da garota era a mãe. Comprou uma casquinha de sorvete de chocolate para ela, e sentaram num dos bancos da praça para que a pequena comesse. _

_-Pai, – disse a garota, com a boca toda lambuzada – depois eu posso jogar quadribol com os meninos? _

_-Pergunte para eles. _

_-Mas, eu sei que eles não vão deixar! Dizem que eu não posso porque sou uma menina. – No rosto de Ginny se formava uma expressão de raiva, e o Sr. Weasley previu o que viria se ele não concordasse. _

_-Eu vou tentar. Agora coma o seu sorvete. _

_-Eba! – A menina praticamente pulou de alegria e esqueceu-se do sorvete, que caiu no chão. Tão rápido quanto chegara, a felicidade foi substituída pela tristeza, com grossas lágrimas que se misturaram ao sorvete marrom no rosto dela. _

_Do you realize that happiness makes you cry?_

_(Você se dá conta de que a felicidade te faz chorar?)_

_-Acalme-se querida, não chore. Se quiser, podemos comprar outro. – dizia o pai, tentando consolar a garota. _

_-Não quero outro sorvete! – falou Ginny, entre soluços. – Eu odeio sorvete! Nunca mais quero comer um! _

_-Tudo bem, querida. – o homem concordou, mesmo sabendo que no dia seguinte a menina insistiria para que fossem até o vilarejo novamente e pediria para comer um sorvete. - Vamos para casa então. _

_Do you realize that everyone you know someday will die?_

_(Você se dá conta de que todo mundo que você conhece morrerá um dia?)_

Todos os momentos de birra, onde uma pequena menina de cabelos vermelhos chorava e incomodava até conseguir o que queria. Seu pai certamente fora o melhor pai. Era paciente, gentil, e ela tinha certeza de que ele nunca gritara com ela por choramingar. Agora Ginny desejava que ele estivesse ali, junto dela, para que a ouvisse e consolasse como sempre fez. Mas ele não estava, e ela tinha motivos reais para derramar lágrimas.

Não tinha a intenção de sair do quarto. Ela havia transformado aquele espaço, numa casa que sequer era sua, num refúgio da guerra que acontecia. A cama, a penteadeira, o guarda-roupas. Todos eles guardavam suas coisas, coisas familiares, e isso, de algum modo, era reconfortante, pois o mundo lhe parecia estranho.

Puxando a cortina escura e pesada, deixou que a luz do sol entrasse. Devia ser perto da hora do almoço, mas ela não sentia fome. Só um imenso vazio dentro de si. Mas, talvez, o pior fosse que, na verdade, ela nunca pensara que iria sentir isso. Sentiria falta, mas não esperava que fosse como se alguém tivesse tirado um pedaço dela.

E doía de tal modo que Ginny queria poder gritar, chorar, fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, desde que parasse de doer. Mas nada adiantava.

_Ginny devia ter sete anos, e corria até o pomar, onde os irmãos sempre jogavam quadribol. Carregava consigo uma vassoura, pega escondida. Já estava escurecendo, mas fora a única hora do dia em que conseguira sair com a vassoura, quando todos achavam que ela estava no quarto, lendo. Não teria muito tempo, mas, para ela, estar voando era a melhor sensação, então não se importava. _

_Ofegando, sentou-se no gramado do pequeno campo. Quando sua respiração voltou ao normal, decidiu que era hora de voar. Subiu na vassoura e impulsionou com os pés para levantar vôo. Sobrevoou o pomar e deu voltas pelo jardim da casa, a uma altura segura o suficiente para que ninguém a visse facilmente. Voltou para o pomar, e fez giros, manobras e voltas. Estava suando, e suas mãos escorregavam um pouco do cabo da vassoura, mas não desceu. __Não queria. _

_And instead of saying all of your goodbyes, let them know_

_(E ao invés de ficar dizendo adeus, deixe-os saberem)_

_You realize that life goes fast_

_(Que você se dá conta de que a vida é curta)_

_It's hard to make the good things last_

_(É difícil fazer as coisas boas durarem)_

_-Não acha que já está muito escuro para uma menina voar de vassoura? _

_A menina, surpresa, olhou para baixo e viu seu pai. Ele sorria, e Ginny sorriu em resposta. _

_-Vamos, desça daí. Sua mãe não ia ficar feliz em saber que a caçula da família estava voando no escuro. _

_Ela se deu conta que o sol já havia se posto e o céu estava bastante escuro. Inclinou a vassoura para baixo, e dando um mergulho, pousou perto do pai. A garota sentou-se na grama e olhou em direção às estrelas no céu. O pai a imitou, e os dois ficaram um bom tempo "olhando os pequenos pontos brilhantes no teto escuro do mundo", nas palavras da menina. Caminharam um pouco nos jardins também, e, após algum tempo, ele colocou a mão no ombro da menina e a guiou até dentro de casa. Uma Sra. Weasley preocupada os esperava, mas ela nada disse. O que era estranho, mas Ginny não se preocupou. Apenas foi tomar um banho. _

_You realize the sun doesn't go down_

_(Você se dá conta de que o sol não se põe)_

_It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round_

_(É só uma ilusão causada pelas voltas do mundo)_

As lágrimas já não podiam ser evitadas, pois eram muitas. Se alguém estivesse na sede da Ordem naquele momento, iria ouvir soluços altos, que ecoavam por todos os cantos da casa. Mas ninguém estava lá, para ouví-la ou consolá-la.

Antes ela desejava relembrar de tudo, mas agora Ginny só quereria esquecer, esquecer de tudo. Entretanto, agora, as lembranças chegavam sem que a garota pudesse evitá-las.

_A menina abriu os olhos, e sorriu. Era seu terceiro aniversário. Pulou da cama, e abriu a porta do quarto, correndo até as escadas, ainda de pijama. Desceu, quase caindo, e chegou na cozinha. Estavam todos os Weasleys sentados na mesa, tomando café-da-manhã. Todos se levantaram e começaram a cantar "Parabéns a você". Quando terminaram, o sorriso da garota se ampliou, e seu pai foi o primeiro a abraçá-la. _

_Depois de ser apertada por todos os membros da família, seu pai lhe entregou um pacote. Rasgou o papel lilás, e encontrou uma caixa de madeira. Puxou a tampa, e olhou o que havia dentro. Era um conjunto de coisas, provavelmente compradas por alguns dos membros da família. Uma boneca de pano, de Bill e Charlie. Uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores de Fred e George. Um livro de gravuras de Percy. Algumas folhas de papel coloridas e uma caixa de giz de cera – cores reais e permanentes – de seu pai, sua mãe e Ron. Abraçou todos novamente, e pegando a caixa de giz, correu de volta para o seu quarto. Desejava aquele giz havia tempos, e puxou um para fora. Era cor-de-rosa, e ficaria perfeito contra sua parede branca. Naquele momento, seu pai adentrou no quarto. _

_-O que essa moça vai fazer com um giz cor-de-rosa?! _

_-Adivinha! _

_-Hum... Não sei. Você pode me contar? _

_-Só se você prometer guardar segredo. _

_-Eu prometo. _

_-Eu vou marcar o quanto eu cresço na parede! _

_-Mas, que feio! Sua mãe vai ficar triste quando souber que você riscou a parede... _

_-Não conta!! _

_-Eu não vou contar. Mas ela vai ver quando vier limpar seu quarto. Então terá de contar a ela. _

_-Eu conto para ela depois. Mas, agora, você me ajuda a marcar? Eu não consigo... – a menina levantou o bracinho, mas este não era grande o suficiente para alcançar a parede acima de sua cabeça._

_-Certo, menininha. _

_O Sr. Weasley fez com que Ginny ficasse ereta na parede, e marcou, acima de sua cabeça, com giz cor-de-rosa, a altura da garota e a sua idade ao lado. O pai a deixou sozinha logo depois, pois ela estava pintando uma casa toda colorida contra a tinta branca da parede._

Depois daquele ano, todo aniversário terminava com Ginny e seu pai marcando seu tamanho na parede. A tradição acabou quando a garota entrou para Hogwarts e tinha de passar seus aniversários na escola. Mas não deixou de desenhar nas paredes do quarto, mesmo agora, com 19 anos, nas vezes que ia até a Toca.

A saudade se debatia com a dor dentro dela, e a ruiva desejou ir até a Toca. Apesar da casa estar atualmente abandonada em função da guerra, ainda era aconchegante e familiar para Ginny.

De olhos fechados, não percebeu o que fazia até ter consciência da sensação de compressão ao aparatar. Tendo cessado a sensação, abriu os olhos e espiou em volta. Estava no jardim da Toca. Era outono, e a pouca luz do sol iluminava a grama, parcialmente seca. Folhas secas caídas no gramado, das árvores com galhos nus e ressecados. O vento fazia um barulho estranho, dando a impressão que desejava contar algum segredo. Mas não havia segredo algum, e imagens diferentes daquele mesmo lugar chegaram a mente da ruiva.

_Tinha nove anos, e era pouco antes do Natal. Toda a família estava na Toca, inclusive Bill e Charlie. Começara a nevar havia alguns dias, e o quintal já estava coberto por um grosso cobertor branco. Enquanto tomava seu café da manhã, a menina pensava no que faria durante o dia. Ela e seus irmãos brincariam na neve todo o tempo que a mãe permitisse, certamente. Quando terminou de comer sua torrada, correu até o armário e pegou seu casaco, luvas e uma manta antes de abrir a porta e sair para o jardim. _

_Essa era a paisagem mais bonita que já vira, a menina pensou. O jardim estava todo coberto por, no mínimo, dois palmos de neve, assim como o teto de sua casa. As árvores tinham gotas de água pendurados em suas folhas. O céu era azul claro com poucas nuvens e um sol fraco iluminava a neve que ainda caía. Ginny correu sentindo a neve afundar sob suas botas. _

_Passava seus dias correndo, fazendo anjos na neve, brincando de esconde-esconde e fazendo guerra de bolas de neve com os irmãos. Numa das guerras, seu pai também brincou, o que a lembrou de que ele era um homem bastante brincalhão, e que esteve em poucos momentos com eles, mas parecia ser mais presente que a mãe, que estava sempre em casa, só que fazendo serviço doméstico. _

_-Pai! Me ajuda! O Ron não sabe jogar as bolas de neve! – a ruiva gritou para o homem, que andava pelo jardim. _

_-Sei, sim! – retrucou o garoto. _

_-Não sabe nada! Pai!! _

_-Certo. O time é apenas vocês dois? – disse o pai, se aproximando dos garotos. _

_-Percy devia jogar com a gente, mas ele foi lá para dentro estudar. – respondeu Ron. _

_-Como se isso fosse alguma surpresa. – reclamou Ginny. _

_-E mais nenhum de seus irmãos veio para equilibrar o time? Eles estão em quatro. _

_-Não, papai. Bill quase veio, mas Fred e George não deixaram. Disseram que o time deles ficaria mais fraco. É mentira, mas eu não pude fazer nada. – a menina fez uma cara de choro, o que rendeu aos gêmeos uma bronca. _

_Começaram a jogar, os gêmeos, Bill e Carlinhos num time contra Ginny, seu pai e Ron. Mesmo com um adulto, o time de Ginny estava perdendo. Quando ela ficou brava e saiu da parede de neve que haviam construído, com o intuito de protegê-los, para jogar uma bola enorme num dos irmãos, uma outra lhe atingiu o olho esquerdo, fazendo com que a garota perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão. O Sr. Weasley a olhou, e percebeu o que viria vendo a transformação na expressão do rosto de Ginny. A menina começou a chorar, e após levantar-se, correu para dentro de casa. O pai foi atrás, seguindo os soluços da ruiva. _

_A encontrou em seu quarto, encolhida na cama. _

_-Não fique assim, querida. _

_-Mas tá doendo! – respondeu a menina, entre soluços. _

_-A dor já vai passar. Não chore. – o pai aproximou-se dela, e secou suas lágrimas. _

_-Vamos voltar para o jardim. Podemos fazer anjos na neve, que tal? _

_-Só vou se nós não jogarmos mais com os outros. _

_-Certo. Vamos lá. _

_Os dois fizeram tantos anjos que era difícil andar no quintal e não pisar em vários dos feitos por eles. Aquilo marcou Ginny de tal modo que, quando se lembrava de neve, aquela semana de Natal lhe vinha na cabeça. _

_Do you realize?_

_(Você se dá conta?)_

_Do you realize that everyone you know someday will die?_

_(Você se dá conta de que todo o mundo que você conhece morrerá um dia?)_

Ela deixou-se cair na grama, as mãos cobrindo o rosto inchado devido as horas que passara chorando. As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto da ruiva, que desejava que estas acabassem.

Por algum tempo ficou sentada, soluçando e tentando esquecer-se o porquê de estar ali. Mais uma vez percebeu que seus instintos agiam por ela, notando que corria até a porta de casa. Com um feitiço, destrancou-a, e correu, subindo as escadas até seu quarto. A porta estava entreaberta, e Ginny a abriu totalmente olhando para o lugar. Tudo estava onde sempre esteve - os móveis, as cortinas, e os desenhos. Seus desenhos na parede, feitos com giz colorido. As marcas de sua estatura, as casinhas coloridas...

_Uma menina ruiva de quatro anos rabiscava a parede de um quarto com giz colorido. Um homem ruivo entrou no quarto, e olhou para o desenho da menina. Ele não entendeu direito o que era, pois parecia apenas um amontoado de riscos. _

_-O que fez hoje, menininha? – Ginny pareceu levar um susto, pois deu um pulo e rapidamente olhou para trás. Não havia percebido o pai parado atrás dela. _

_-Oi, pai! Nós fomos ao circo hoje! É muito divertido! – o homem observava o sorriso que iluminava o rosto da menina, – Tinha homens vestidos com roupas coloridas, sapatos grandões e narizes vermelhos de borracha que contavam coisas engraçadas! _

_-Esses são palhaços e eles contam piadas. Você sabia? _

_-Não, mamãe não me falou porque quando eu pedi, ela estava xingando Fred para não correr nas arquibancadas. Tinha também uma mulher que andava em cima de um fio, sem nada para segurar ela! _

_-Essa era uma equilibrista. – o homem explicou pacientemente - Todos os artistas do circo treinam muito antes das apresentações, como a moça equilibrista, para poder andar no fio, e não cair. _

_-Que legal! Pai, posso ser uma artista de circo?! Eu também quero andar num fio sem cair! _

_-Não enquanto você for pequena. – O pai sorriu para a menina, que retribuiu o sorriso, – Mas quando você for maior, poderá escolher o que quer ser. _

_-Eba! Mas vai demorar muito para eu ficar maior? _

_-Vai, sim. _

_A menina pareceu entristecer pela resposta do homem, mas, antes que ela começasse a chorar, o pai a pegou no colo e fez coceguinhas. Ginny riu muito, e quando ele parou, continuou a sorrir. _

_-Pai, você viu meu desenho? – perguntou a menina, acomodando-se no colo do pai, que estava sentado no chão. Ela apontou para o desenho recém terminado na parede. _

_-Vi, mas não sei o que é. Me conta? _

_-Sim! São dezessete palhaços, um fusca, uma lata de óleo fervendo e picles! Eu vi... _

_- Dezessete palhaços, um fusca, uma lata de óleo fervendo e picles? – o homem a interrompeu, com uma falsa cara de horror - Eu não quero nem saber! - os dois voltaram a rir. _

_And instead of saying all of your goodbyes, let them know_

_(E ao invés de ficar dizendo adeus, deixe-os saberem)_

_You realize that life goes fast_

_(Que você se dá conta de que a vida é curta)_

_It's hard to make the good things last_

_(É difícil fazer as coisas boas durarem)_

Ginny sentia-se vazia, vendo tudo que era e o que se tornara. Ela não ria com o pai havia muito tempo. Sua vida havia se modificado em função da guerra. Seus hábitos, seus afazeres, suas conversas, seu tempo livre. Tudo era dedicado a essa disputa que estava longe de acabar. Sentiu então raiva do que acontecia. Queria a paz. Queria poder reconstruir sua vida, superar tudo que perdera. Mas nada contribuía para tal desejo. Tudo parecia se complicar ainda mais, na verdade.

Com o rosto contra a parede, Ginny via suas lágrimas escorrerem pela tinta, passando por seus desenhos, e caírem no chão. Ela empurrou-se contra a parede, e sentou-se na cama. Mais uma lembrança lhe veio a cabeça ao ouvir as molas do colchão rangerem.

_Soluços. A menina chorava deitada na cama, enquanto em sua mente passavam imagens de Tom Riddle. Ao voltar para casa, quando seu primeiro ano acabou, o lugar parecia intensificar seu medo, não diminuí-lo, como a garota esperara. _

_Tentava soluçar baixo, para que sua família não a ouvisse. Não queria incomodá-los com seus medos infantis. Ou talvez não tão infantis assim. Afastando estes pensamentos, a menina tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu. Havia tempos que não conseguia dormir direito. Tinha pesadelos, gritava, chorava. Provavelmente era melhor não dormir, mas ela se sentia melhor quando o fazia. _

_-Não consegue dormir, querida? – Ginny virou seu olhar rapidamente para a porta, e viu seu pai entrando em seu quarto. _

_-Na verdade... Não. Eu te acordei? _

_-Não. Eu estava na cozinha e resolvi subir. Então ouvi você chorando. – o Sr. Weasley sentou-se na cama, e afagou os cabelos da garota. – Você tem medo dele? _

_-Eu... – a menina achou que seria melhor falar com alguém, e seu pai certamente era esse alguém, – Eu sinto tanto medo, pai! Ele parece querer me perseguir, toda vez que eu tento não sentir medo parece que ele está perto de mim! _

_-Você passou por um trauma bastante grande. É perfeitamente normal que você se sinta assim. _

_-Mas eu não quero que seja normal! Eu quero poder dormir sem sonhar com ele, quero passar um dia sem temer que ele possa voltar, quero parar de sentir tudo que eu sentia por ele!¹_

_-Você está exigindo demais de si mesma. Como pode querer não pensar, ou sonhar, nele se esse garoto era praticamente a sua vida há alguns meses atrás? _

_-Mas... Eu cansei disso. Não quero que essa infelicidade que está comigo more para sempre dentro de mim. Não quero! _

_-Então lute contra ela! Você é mais forte que qualquer sentimento, por isso que nenhum deles conseguiu tomar conta de você. Mas vai tomar se você se entregar. Você quer a felicidade? – a garota balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. – Então vá de encontro a ela. Só assim você poderá ser feliz. _

_O homem beijou Ginny na testa e saiu do quarto. _

_You realize the sun doesn't go down_

_(Você se dá conta de que o sol não se põe)_

_It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round_

_(É só uma ilusão causada pelas voltas do mundo)_

Seu pai tinha toda a razão. Quando ela decidiu que jamais deixaria de lutar para ser feliz, todos pareciam querer ajudá-la a esquecer o que acontecera. Ginny nunca esqueceu, mas a alegria estava muito mais presente do que a tristeza. Descobriu que sua força de vontade era imensa, e que, quando se luta, quase tudo pode ser alcançado. Quase tudo.

_Um raio de sol atingiu os olhos da menina, fazendo com que ela o bloqueasse com a mão. Mas o dia não estava ensolarado, de modo algum. Era nublado, daqueles dias em que algumas horas pareciam ameaçar chover e em outras o sol aparecia entre as nuvens, dando a entender de que seria um dia bonito. Talvez um meio termo entre os dois, pensou Ginny. Um dia apenas normal. Não que ela concordasse com aquilo. Não concordava. _

_-Vamos Ginny. Você não quer continuar aí, quer? – Ron a chamou, enquanto começava a caminhar. _

_A garota de oito anos hesitou. Encarou a lápide de pedra, as lágrimas que teimosamente insistiam em cair de seus olhos. Sua prima, sua melhor amiga havia anos, morrera. Ela nunca mais poderia ouvir a risada ressonante da garota, não iriam mais correr pelo jardim inventando brincadeiras sem sentido. Ela duvidava que um dia teria uma amiga tão próxima quanto a prima. _

_Por quê? Por que aquela menina, tão querida e boa, morrera? Tais pensamentos não saíam da mente de Ginny. Talvez as melhores pessoas fossem embora primeiro, então. Não fazia sentido, mas era a única explicação que a ruiva encontrava para o que acontecera. _

_Se antes a menina hesitava em sair do cemitério, agora ela corria, desviando das outras lápides. Parou ao encontrar seu pai, a melhor pessoa que conhecia. Ofegando, bateu no braço do homem e o abraçou. Ele retribuiu o abraço, e, quando ele a soltou, seu olhar era confuso. _

_-Pai, você promete que nunca vai ir embora? _

_-Mas, Ginny, o que...? _

_-Você promete? _

_-Prometo, querida. Eu prometo que nunca irei embora. _

_Do you realize that you have the most beautiful face?_

_(Você se dá conta de que tem o rosto mais bonito?)_

_Do you realize?_

_(Você se dá conta?)_

Ele não cumpriu sua promessa. Ele se foi. Talvez fosse verdade que as melhores pessoas iam embora primeiro, afinal.

* * *

¹ - Ok. Eu sei que sou uma Tom/Ginny insuportável. Mas não resisti...

N/A: Fic toda enfeitada de lembranças! Bem pequena, eu admito, mas essa era a intenção.


End file.
